The invention relates to fabrication of porcelain objects.
Porcelain is widely used for ornamental objects. To introduce color into a porcelain object, the object is typically painted or glazed. Painted or glazed pieces may be illuminated by shining light on them. The coloring however would at least partially block light shown through the porcelain object. Such coloring methods have been used for hundreds of years. A new look to porcelain object is likely to be a desired change.
The invention includes a method to create a porcelain object. A mold is first created into which a first layer of porcelain is poured. The porcelain is dried at least partially and then a color is applied to the first layer. A second layer is poured into the mold above the applied color and dried at least partially. The porcelain layers are then released from the mold and dried further if necessary. Objects such as lampshades and lighted sculptures may be fabricated from the method.